Creative Wonders
Creative Wonders was an educational software corporation from 1994 to 1999. It created computer games based on children's characters like Sesame Street, Madeline, Schoolhouse Rock!, Arthur, Little Bear, Dr. Seuss and ABC World Reference. It was a Joint-Venture between Electronic Arts and the American Broadcasting Company. History Creative Wonders started out in 1994 as a division of Electronic Arts called EA Kids before renaming to Creative Wonders. Creative Wonders was responsible for creating popular games like the Sesame Street and Madeline series. In 1995, Creative Wonders teamed with ABC to create the ABC World Reference Series, a series of encyclopedias and atlases on CD-ROM. In 1998, Creative Wonders' assets were purchased by The Learning Company and was folded into the latter, and later Mattel Interactive. Products * Sesame Street (1994–1999) * Madeline (1995–1999) * Schoolhouse Rock (1995–1999) * ABC World Reference Series (1994–1998) * The Baby-Sitters Club (1997-1999) * Arthur (1999) * Little Bear (1999) * Dr. Seuss (1999) Software ''Sesame Street'' * Numbers (1994) * Letters (1994) * Let's Make a Word! (1995) * Art Workshop (1995) * Get Set to Learn (1996) * Elmo's Preschool (1996) * Search and Learn Adventures (1997) * Grover's Travels (1998) * The Three Grouchketeers (1998) * Elmo's Reading Basics (1998) * Elmo Through the Looking-Glass (1998) * Baby and Me (1999) ''Madeline'' * Madeline and the Magnificent Puppet Show: A Learning Journey (1995) * Madeline European Adventures (1996) * Madeline Thinking Games (1996) * Madeline Preschool & Kindergarten (1997) * Madeline 1st and 2nd Grade (1997) * Madeline Rainy Day Activities (1998) * Madeline 1st and 2nd Grade Reading (1999) * Madeline 1st and 2nd Grade Math (1999) ''Schoolhouse Rock! * Schoolhouse Rock!: Grammar Rock (1995) * Schoolhouse Rock!: Math Rock (1996) * Schoolhouse Rock!: America Rock (1996) * Schoolhouse Rock!: Exploration Station (1997) * Schoolhouse Rock!: Activity Pack (1997) * Schoolhouse Rock!: 1st & 4th Grade Math Essentials (1997) * Schoolhouse Rock!: 1st & 2nd Grade Essentials (1997) * Schoolhouse Rock!: 3rd & 4th Grade Essentials (1997) * Schoolhouse Rock!: 5th & 6th Grade Essentials (1998) * Schoolhouse Rock!: Thinking Games (1998) ''ABC World Reference Series * 3D Atlas (1994–1997) ** 3D Atlas 97 (1994) ** 3D Atlas 98 (1997) * Wide World of Animals (1995–1997) ** Wide World of Animals '99 (1998) * World News Insight (1995) * ABC NewsLinks (1996) * Wide World of Dinosaurs (1998) ''The Baby-Sitters Club'' * The Baby-Sitters Club: Clubhouse Activity Center (1997) * The Baby-Sitters Club: 3rd Grade Learning Adventures (1998) * The Baby-Sitters Club: 4th Grade Learning Adventures (1998) * The Baby-Sitters Club: 5th Grade Learning Adventures (1999) * The Baby-Sitters Club: 6th Grade Learning Adventures (1999) ''Arthur'' * Arthur's Kindergarten (1999) * Arthur's 1st Grade (1999) * Arthur's 2nd Grade (1999) * Arthur's Reading Games (1999) * Arthur's Math Games (1999) * Arthur's Thinking Games (1999) ''Little Bear'' * Little Bear: Toddler Discovery Adventures (1999) * Little Bear: Preschool Thinking Adventures (1999) * Little Bear: Kindergarten Thinking Adventures (1999) * Little Bear's Rainy Day Activities (1999) ''Dr. Seuss'' * Dr. Seuss Toddler (1999) * Dr. Seuss Preschool (1999) * Dr. Seuss Kindergarten (1999) * Dr. Seuss Reading Games (1999) ''Others'' * Family Album Creator (1996) * Slam Dunk Typing (1997) * Type Like A Pro (1998) See also *Electronic Arts *ABC *The Learning Company *Knowledge Adventure *Mattel Interactive Category:Companies Category:Creative Wonders Category:Developers Category:Electronic Arts subsidiaries Category:Defunct